Desiderata
by Amanda Yates
Summary: What do you do when something you desire more than anything is out of your reach, do you pursue your desires or suffer in silence?SLASH, Edward/Cedric. M rated for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers,**

**Disclaimer : I do not own HArry Potter or Twilight, if I did, why would I be sitting on a pc instead of enjoying a billion dollars hmm?**

**So, this is a fic of Edward Cullen/Cedric Diggory,**

**Yes, it is slash, so haters, do not read,**

**It's rated M for a reason people, no kiddies please ;)**

**Read and Review,**

**Cedric is not killed in the graveyard but he is transported to Forks, Washington, right to the forests outside Cullen's house as he touches the Portkey and activates the Portkey, Edward after meeting Bella, his singer for the first time is distraught and takes a run into the forest where he meets Cedric and dun, dun, dun, fireworks!**

**CHAPTER - 1**

They were in a graveyard, that was for certain, Cedric looked around and found the cup as it shimmered in the dark. He could hear terror in Harry's voice as he asked him to get out. Alarmed, he went to Harry, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry who seemed to be in pain and clutching his forehead said "Cedric, we have to go, Voldemort is here"

Cedric's heart froze and he turned around wildly when he heard someone and turned around with his wand drawn out. Harry pulled him down just as he heard, "Kill the spare", the curse bounded off and hit the gargoyle as Harry repeated, "Go Cedric, tell the others what happened, go, go" Harry nudged him towards the cup, they both knew it had to be a portkey.

Cedric's heart was beating wildly against his chest as he was at a loss for what to do, he didn't want to die but he didn't want to leave Harry here either but before he had the time to do anything a fire was lit up and Harry unbestknown to him thrust the cup into his hands and activated the portkey, he yelled "No...Harry" and all he saw was a flash of green light heading straight at him before everything went black.

* * *

Edward was furious, he was so close, so close to loosing control today. That girl Bella had brought out the monster in him, she had made him realize what he was, painfully clearly. He had to leave, there was no way he could be around the damned girl and control himself but Esme and Carlisle would be devastated if he left, again. He had to clear his head, he could hear his family members shouting downstairs, their thoughts entered his mind with a painful clarity, he wanted to go out. He jumped out of his window and ran into the thick green forests surrounding his home.

He ran and ran, not caring about where he went when he heard the faint heart beat, the muffled voice, the scent of human and the crunching of gravel in the distance. The rational part of his mind told him to just turn back and leave but he felt a pull towards whoever it was that was in the forest, almost beckoning him to come closer. He thought that perhaps the human might be in trouble and needed help and decided to go take a look.

Cedric opened his eyes and first noticed how cold he was, was he dead but no, he could feel his heart beating. He observed he was in a forest and by the looks of it, it was not the forbidden forest, the forest was too quiet and that meant that it was not the place for magical beasts to reside. He decided to see if he could move his limbs and at once regretted it. His hands were tender and he could feel a broken wrist, his legs weren't in any good condition either and they were splayed out in an awkward angle. He began thinking about what might have happened to Harry, he had to know. But he wasn't in any position to move when he heard the crunching of gravel and footsteps coming towards him. He searched for his wand, thankful and relieved to find it in the ground. He held it in his broken wrist and waited with bated breath. Tonight was a full moon day and Cedric shuddered as he thought of the werewolves. The moonlight striked his face through a canopy of trees parting to make way for the light.

Edward could smell the blood and stopped breathing altogether before he went forward where the human was lying. He could see that the human was lying directly where the moonlight cast a heavenly glow, the human was a boy and he was pale, Edward wondered if someone had chased him here and wounded him, he felt himself getting angry at the thought and shook his head, humans killed humans all the time, that instant the human turned to look at him and their eyes met. Amber golden eyes met grey blue and the connection Edward felt was instant. He stopped taking a shaky breath as he continued to stare into those eyes, something that hadn't happened neither when he was a human nor a vampire happened to him right then and he was floored and completly shocked. He knew right then and there that the boy lying on the ground was his intended mate. He observed in the pale moonlight that he looked a lot like him but still different somehow. His mind was full of images of the boy and what he wanted to do with him. He threw himself back towards a tree, this was way too much for him, loosing so much control all in one day was making him go into a frenzy as he thought, he could take the boy, right now, he was vulnerable, he could take him and change him and keep him forever as his.

Cedric's eyes widened as he saw the vampire, yes, he knew he was a vampire almost as soon as he saw him. Pale face, clear vision, amber eyes and the aura of a dark creature. He was in deep trouble, he clutched his wand tighter and shouted "Don't dare near me leech, I will kill you"

Edward's eyes snapped back to the human and all his previous lustful thoughts were banished from his mind as panic took over. How did this human know and more impotantly how was he so sure he could kill him. He thought for a moment about if the human was one of the wolves imprint and he immediately felt anger soar through him at the thought. However, he came back to his senses as he sniffed the air and found no trace of the scent of the mutts on the human. He held his hand up as he walked towards the strange human who entertained the idea that he could kill him.

"I am not going to hurt you" Edward said in his most reassuring voice as he neared the object of his lust.

"Like hell you wouldn't, don't near me vampire, I swear I will kill you" Cedric shouted his eyes frantically searching for ways to escape the foul creature. The cup, he had to find the cup but it was nowhere in sight.

Edward looked amused for a moment before he decided to go along with the human, "And pray tell, how would you kill me?"

"I have a wand" Cedric said in as calm a tone as he could muster, "And I know spells that will make you burn and throw you into the fiery pits of hell right where you belong"

Edward shook his head, he wondered if the human had hit his head hard, he probably should have considering the things he was saying. If it weren't for the fact that the human stated that he was a vampire he would have pegged him down as a lunatic. Still, it was his mate unfortunately, "Of course, look I don't know how you know I am what I am but you have to trust me, your bleeding pretty badly, my father is a doctor and he could fix you up, if you would just allow me to take you to my home..."

Cedric looked stunned and even more afraid if possible, "Your going to take me as a feast to your coven, I don't think so" with more than a little effort he lifted his wand with his broken wrist, the pain was immense and he immediately dropped his wand and let out an anguished sob.

Edward was pained to see his mate in such pain and he refused to let him suffer any longer. He too swift and quiet steps towards the human and rearranged him on his arms, bridal style as he heard him moaning in pain.

"Please don't kill me" Cedric finally begged as there was no way he was going to be able to outdo a coven, magic or not.

Edward looked down and their eyes met again, he saw the fear and uncertainty and the pleading in the humans eyes and said "I would never hurt you"

Somehow, that one sentence seemed to satisfy him as Cedric relaxed a bit before remembering something and trying to shift in the vampire's arms which was of course a disaster, as every limb in his body protested against it. "My wand" he said in a muffled voice and Edward chuckled a bit before picking up the wooden stick and stuffing it in his pocket. He ran home taking quick steps but slow enough so that he didn't injure his mate anymore. Yes, Edward had never been sure of anything else before in his life, the frail human boy in his hands was his mate.

* * *

He ran to his house and wasn't surprised in the least to see Alice dancing towards him with a wide grin stretched across her face. Edward knew that she probably had a vision. "Oh, he so looks like you Edward, except the brown hair and the eyes" she jumped and bounced a bit as Edward smiled as well, thoroughly happy in a long time.

Carlisle and Esme were the ones who came out next and Edward carried the human past them both into the house. He noticed that his eyes were cleched shut and he had a vice like grip on his shirt. He looked around the house for Jasper but he wasn't anywhere near. Alice explained "I saw to it that he wasn't here, just in case"

Edward nodded his head thanking her silently before speaking to the human again, "You can open your eyes now, you know..."

Cedric heard the velvety voice of the vampire speak and dared to open his eyes just a little, the light was almost blinding and he closed his eyes again before wearily opening them up slowly. What he saw made him stiffen, _he looks like me, oh merlin, what the...,_ he shook his head to see if his eyesight had some problem before meeting the amber eyes and tilting his head again.

Edward chuckled at the human's thoughts before he turned to Carlisle and asked "Will you look him up, he seems pretty battered"

"Sure" Carlisle said and they both left to Carlisle's study with Edward carrying Cedric all the way. As he went to place Cedric on the examination table, Cedric again moaned in pain and Edward grimaced as he placed him carefully on the table.

The exchange was noticed by Carlisle and he had a smile on his face as he asked _'Something you want to tell me Edward?' _through his thoughts. Sometimes Edward wondered if his father could read his mind. He shook his head and said "later" quietly so that only his father would be able to hear.

"What is your name son?" Carlisle asked looking at the battered and bruised boy, worry making his eyebrows furrow.

"Cedric"

Edward thought the name in his mind several times, it was an uncommon name and he liked it very much. He smiled and thought it better if he introduced himself as well. "I am Edward Cullen and this" he pointed to Carlisle who was loading a syringe with pain meds and said "is my father Carlisle Cullen"

Cedric snorted at this and said "You mean your sire"

Carlisle froze at that comment and turned towards Edward. Edward sighed and rubbed his temples, "He somehow knows about us, I don't know how..."

"I am a wizard, of course I know..." Cedric shouted getting irritated with the whole situation. He had had one hell of a day and his patience was wearing thin.

Edward shook his head in resignation before saying "I think he hit his head Carlisle, he's been speaking of wands and he believes he has the power to kill us...with a wand" Edward couldn't help it and he chuckled.

"You think I'm mad?" Cedric'd outraged voice stopped Edward as he looked at the shocked Carlisle and a clearly outrageous mate. He had to admit though that his mate looked very appealing when he was all riled up.

"I don't think he hit his head Edward" Carlisle said and Edward looked up clearly very surprised by his fathers comment. _'He speaks the truth, he is a wizard and he does have the power to kill us'_

"Thank Merlin!" Cedric shouted finally content to have someone believing in him.

"Carlisle, how?" Edward asked still unable to believe that his mate had some sort of hocus pocus powers. _'I will explain everything later, we have to treat him now and I think our venom could be useful to seal the wounds' _Edward nodded his head clearly at a loss for what to say.

Carlisle examined the human or the wizard's broken bones, he had a broken wrist and a twisted ankle but nothing else was worse. He still had a large gash on his shoulder, his chest and his legs though and they were bleeding. He must have lost a lot of blood. _'He will need blood, I'll get it from the hospital, seal his wounds with the venom'_ Carlisle then proceeded to leave his son and Cedric alone.

Edward looked unsure about what to do, he had hoped Carlisle would himself lick the wounds and seal them although he would have felt like killing his father right then. He was afraid of loosing control with his mate, although his blood didn't bother him much, he was still not sure if he could control his intinctual vampire which roared at the thought of licking his mate.

"Cedric, you'll have to take off your shirt I'm afraid" Edward said slowly and calmly not belaying his inner turmoil.

Cedric blushed, he really didn't want to take off his shirt in front of his look-alike, absolutely handsome vampire but he realised that the vampire venom was the only way by which his skin would heal sooner and the sooner he healed the better, he had to get to England soon. He tried to sit up but Edwards hands guided him. He tried to pull the shirt off of him as he lifted his hands up but his broken wrist and bruised arm made it impossible for him to do it. Edward again helped him without a word and pushed him down on the table again.

Edward stood shakily as he took off the shirt from Cedric and pushed him down on the table immediately. He noticed that Cedric's eyes were closed and he was blushing. Edward smiled a bit at that and observed the teens smooth chest which was marred by the scar that stretched from his mid section and dissapeared down his hips. Edward licked his lips. God help him, he was going to be done for today, he just knew as he said "Don't open your eyes until I tell you to"

Somehow Cedric seeing him while he healed his wounds didn't sit well with Edward, after seeing the human nod, Edward cautiously took a step forward and lowered his head to the humans mid section. God, he wanted to do so much to him, he shuddered and took a deep breath before lowering himself further and bringing his tongue out. He tentatively licked the blood off from Cedric's abdomen and found that he could control his bloodlust with him, this seemed to calm him as he licked the wound with his capable tongue again. He went down slowly as he treasure the contact he had with his mates skin, he felt like he could never get enough of him.

Cedric felt absolute bliss as Edward's tongue licked his sensitive skin and his breathing became laboured and he closed his eyes tighter. Lick after lick, Cedric grew more and more aroused as his mind began to drift to things he'd never thought before. Although, he was the Hogwarts hearthrob, the truth was that he was a virgin and this new sensations were just an overload to his inexperienced body.

Edward smirked at the humans thoughts and decided to play with him a little as he came near his navel. He lowered his head flat across his skin and used his mouth and toungue to lick his wounds as he made his way lower, slowly, very slowly he reached for Cedric's belt and and pushed his pants and boxers a little down, not enough to reveal anything but enough to reveal the slight scarring he had. He slowly licked the wounds there as Cedric let out a moan involuntarily which made Edward smirk against the skin as he looked up to see Cedric's head thrown back against the table and the labored breaths of his mate. He almost wanted to tear his pants off and take his mate right then but he knew better, Cedric was probably acting under the effects of the pain meds. He sighed and said "All done, you can open your eyes" but Cedric didn't, he was too much frustrated and dissappoited with the loss of contact to care and he scowled.

Edward chuckled a bit and attended to the wounds on his shoulder and leg before letting himself out to clear his mind, yet again in the same day. Cedric was fast asleep on the table when he left and Carlisle was hooking him up with an IV when he left.

* * *

**Review a lot guys! It's the only form of motivation you can give for an author**

_"_**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER – 2**

Edward was back home after hunting and he knew from his family's thoughts that they were going to have a discussion about Cedric.

'_Why do they have humans here, they bring nothing but trouble…'_

'_How am I going to explain something I've sought to hide for so long'_

'_Oh, his mate so looks like him, I'll have fun shopping for him'_

'_The humans presence is overwhelming…'_

As different thoughts hit him he casually walked at a human pace to the table where Carlisle and the rest of their family were seated. He took a seat next to Esme who entwined her hands with his own.

Carlisle sighed, "There has been much I have kept from you all with the intentions of protecting you but I am afraid I'll have to bring my knowledge to the light now….."

Everybody's attention was now on Carlisle as he surveyed all of their expressions before speaking again, "The boy upstairs is a wizard" Carlisle held up his hand as several of them began to open their mouths to question him, "before any of you question me, let me finish, when I was staying for a brief time with the Volturi, I came to know of the existence of a magical world, where magic and magical creatures like centaurs, dragons are very much true and wizards and witches have the ability to perform magic, however the wizards and witches are prejudiced against people who are non-magical, they call them muggles and they make sure that their world is well hidden from non-magical people…."

He sighed and continued, "Aro was always curious about the Wizarding world as I was but we are considered as dark creatures in their world, creatures who should not be allowed to exist, the wizards and vampires have long since fought wars and the magical world is nothing but detrimental to our existence….Aro has made a pact with them to not interfere in their affairs and to not hunt or harm wizards and the Wizards in turn agreed to give us our freedom in the muggle world as long as we do not enter the Wizarding world, ever" He finished and looked around the room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie shouted outraged that her sire had kept something so vital from their family.

"I didn't want to put anyone in danger, I thought if I tried my best to keep you all away we'd be safer"

"And you never thought that someday one of us could go walking up to a wizard and get ourselves killed without knowing what they were capable of?" Rosalie shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you" Carlisle sighed as Esme went to his side to comfort him.

"Wow, so there are people wearing those pointy hats and pulling rabbits from them somewhere on this planet?" Emmett asked as everyone chuckled a bit.

Carlisle however got a serious look in his eyes before saying "They can do much worse Emmett, they have the power to kill with just a wand and a spell, as I said it would be better if we were never in their presence, we are considered as dark creatures in their world"

"Do they shun the wizards who turn into vampires as well?" Edward asked disturbed by the news his father had been hiding from them all for so long.

"I do not know, however I do know that as soon as the boy is healed he will leave us…."

"Well, then there's no problem is there?" Rosalie asked getting up and preparing to leave as she sensed that this was the end of their family meeting.

Edward made a choking noise that attracted the attention of his entire family and he decided that revealing the truth would be better, "Carlisle, I think he's my mate"

'_I thought so Edward'_

"WHAT?" Rosalie screeched gripping the table hard. "Didn't you hear Carlisle, your not going to put us all in danger for this….this…stupid wizard, I will not allow it!"

"Quiet Rosalie, you know Edward deserves to be happy" Esme chided looking torn between Rosalie's logic and Edward's plight.

"Let him find a vampire to be happy with then, I am not allowing my family to be at risk"

Edward got up from his chair, "I will leave with him if the need be, I won't put my family at risk either Rosalie"

Rosalie didn't know what to say to that and she gaped at him. "You will not be leaving anywhere without us Edward, we're family, we stick together" Carlisle said firmly.

Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Alice nodded while Rosalie still looked unsure. "If he hurts anyone and that includes you my brother, I have the full rights to rip him to shreds" Rosalie said before she stomped off to her room.

* * *

It had been three days and Cedric hadn't woken yet. Edward was anxious as he paced Carlisle's study where the human was. He took a look at his intended and saw that his features were relaxed and calm. He didn't know how someone could look so much like him. He hadn't gone to school ever since that fateful day he met Bella Swan. Although his other siblings went and Carlisle asked him to go as well, he put his foot down firmly, he had waited long enough to find his mate, he wasn't going to be seperated from Cedric now.

"What do you suppose happened to him Carlisle?" Edward asked his father who was hunched over his table reading a medical journal.

"I don't know son, maybe he was cursed or he was in some sort of magical accident but it's definitely magical…" he left the study saying he was going hunting leaving Edward to ponder his statement.

Just then Cedric sturred and Edward was at his side in a second. He cracked an eye open and screamed a ear piercing scream. "AAAHHHHH"

Edward moved away covering his ears as Cedric screamed again. He seemed to be frantically looking around for something and Edward had a hunch about what the human must be looking for. He felt for it in his pocket and produced the stick. "Are you looking for this?" he asked as Cedric sat up and looked terrified.

"Give that to me now, you leech!" he shouted. He reached out his hand for his wand but Edward moved to the other side of the room before the human could lay a hand on the stick.

His mate clearly needed to learn some manners and he had to calm down and stop shouting. "Stop shouting, I cannot give you your wand I'm afraid until I can trust that you would do no harm to me or my family"

Cedric clenched his fists in agitation and stood up, he was completely healed now and he had to go to Hogwarts, he had to see if Harry was alright. He could thank the vampire coven and just leave with his wand, yes, that is what he would have to do. He rubbed his temples and waited in irritation for the coven leader to come.

Edward was pained by the wizard's thoughts, so he was fully intent on leaving to his world. He supposed he couldn't blame him for wanting to leave but he was not going to let him go so soon, whether the Wizard gave him a chance or not, he was going to have to force him to stay for atleast a while. He really didn't like to use force for he was thought to be a gentleman and he truly was a gentleman but he had waited in patience for a hundred years for his mate and he wasn't going to loose him as a result of the circumstances under which they met or for who they were.

Carlisle returned soon enough with the rest of the family and they all took seats downstairs. Edward was relieved to know that they had all fed just recently and so they were less likely to go for Cedric's throat. "I want to meet your sire" Cedric said in as confident a tone as he could muster.

"He is downstairs, do you think you can walk?" Edward asked clearly disgruntled by the term sire.

"Of course I can walk" Cedric muttered and stood following Edward, Edward was irritated by the wizards behaviour, didn't he see that he posed no threat to him. It was going to be hard to convince his mate to like him but then again when was anything in his life ever simple. Besides he liked the challenge, that thought made him smile. It seemed he was going to have an interesting immortal life after all. Who would have thought, a look alike wizard for a mate, yes, his life was about to get very interesting indeed.

Cedric walked behind Edward clearly eyeing his wand in the others hand, oh, how much he wanted it with him now. However, he knew that a human had no strength compared to a vampire's and grudgingly walked to the hall where the entire coven were seated. They were all beautiful of course but none as beautiful as Edward, he shook his head, where did that thought come from.

Edward smiled a bit at that particular thought and stood at the front protecting his mate and scanned Jasper's mind, Jasper's eyes were a golden amber and he seemed to be calm enough and Edward relaxed just a little bit as he motioned for Cedric to sit on the couch opposite to Esme and Carlisle.

Cedric sat down a bit reluctantly and scanned all of the members of the coven, there was a tall blond vampire who was easily the most beautiful women he'd ever met, and he stared outright not even bothered a bit _'Merlins pants, she's smoking hot'_

Edward grew jealous at the thought and Jasper sent him a questioning look which he ignored and proceeded to glare at the human's head. _'She's more beautiful than a veela, more beautiful than Fleur Delacour'_

Edward realized that when the human thought he was the most beautiful person in the room, he clearly hadn't seen any of the others well enough. He really wanted to remove the human from the place and lock him up somewhere. Rosalie who seemed to know what the tension was about smirked a little, she was probably the cause of Edward's jealousy.

'_Does she have a mate?'_

"She does" Edward said harshly as Cedric who was stunned turned to look up at him in shock.

"How do you…?" Cedric said and then seemed to realize something as he said "you're a legilimens?"

Edward didn't have an inkling to what the human was asking and he said "I have no idea about what that is.."

"Mind reading, but you'll still have to have eye contact with me to do it though…." Cedric was at a loss for what to think. He had never heard vampires being able to do legilimency.

"Not really" Edward said and continued, "Some of us have special powers, Alice" he pointed to the pixie like girl who was sister, she waved happily at Cedric whose mouth twitched into a slight smile, "can see the future, Jasper" he pointed to the blond guy sitting near the pixie girl "is an empathy who can influence emotions and I am a mind reader and I do not need eye contact to hear what a person is thinking" he finished as Cedric sank back into the couch.

After a few minutes, he began to talk to Carlisle, "I am assuming that you are the sire of this coven?" he asked lifting his eyebrows a bit.

Carlisle leaned forward and said "Yes, I am and we prefer to call ourselves family instead of coven"

"Right" Cedric said with a dismissive tone, he could care less about their coven or family, he needed to get home, "I want to go back to England and I demand that you hand my wand over to me" he raised his hand stopping Carlisle's protests, "I will not harm any of you with my magic, if you let me go in peace and I promise to keep your existence a secret as well"

Carlisle hesitated before looking at Edward's pained expression and immediately made the choice of his son's happiness over his family's protection. "I am afraid we cannot let you leave for awhile son, we…"

Before Carlisle could continue, Cedric stood up and shouted "I demand that you leave me, do you even know how big of a crime it is for beings like you to take a wizards wand?"

Rosalie growled and Carlisle cringed at the word beings and Edward shot a warning glare at Emmett who went and stood by Rosalie.

"You could be thrown into Azkaban and tortured for life for this treason, you bloodsucking leeches have no idea how…." Cedric couldn't continue his tirade as he was slammed into the wall with Edward holding him by his collar as his feet dangled in the air. He flailed and tried to move but he was no match against the vampires.

The entire family was shocked to see Edward react like this to his own mate, and here they were thinking they'd be the ones to put him in danger. Esme stepped forward intent on pulling Edward away when Alice stopped her and said "Wait"

Cedric had a look of terror etched across his face as he looked into the fierce amber eyes of the vampire maintaining a death grip on him.

Edward could taste the humans fear and almost lost himself, he took a deep breath of the intoxicating scent of the human before moving meeting the grey eyes of his mate, "You will stay here and you will not call us leeches or any other offending names while you are here, I've taken enough of your _attitude_ and I will not bear your disrespect any longer"

Cedric breathed in an out as he struggled to no avail before he started begging the other vampire, "Please, please let me go, all I'm asking is for you to let me go, please, please…"

Edward softened as Cedric's grey eyes brimmed with tears and he was pained to see his mate in such a distress because of him. Edward leaned his head closer to Cedric inhaling his scent as a tear drop fell on his face. Edward looked up to the teary eyed teen and let him down as he immediately collapsed on the floor gasping for air. He turned around and started pacing to clear his head a bit as Esme tried to go forward to offer comfort to the human but Alice held her back again.

"You have to stay son but I promise it's only for awhile" Carlisle tried to get near Cedric but he backed up against the wall which made Carlisle stop.

"Why?" his mate asked in a broken voice, "What do you want from me?" this question was almost a whisper but they were all able to hear his desperation.

Edward decided to answer it for him as he turned around and locked eyes with Cedric, "Because you are my mate"

And abruptly Cedric stood up looking murderous, all melancholy and fear vanished from his face as he screeched "WHAT?"

"Well…we vampires have a destined mate as I'm sure you know and you are my mate" he explained slowly and calmly scanning his mates mind which seemed to be full of incoherent thoughts and terror.

"NO, NO" Cedric shouted, outraged that something as low as a leech was suggesting that he was it's mate. Edward willed himself to calm at the thoughts of his mate before clenching his fists.

"No, it's not possible, I am a wizard, you….NO" Cedric muttered no again and again and again and Edward had had enough before he pushed Cedric up and against the wall again.

"Yes you are" he said with finality and let him loose before jumping out of the window to hunt, again. Cedric began to panic before Jasper influenced his emotions and he calmed down if only slightly.

* * *

When he was back home, Cedric was asleep again, Japer's doing he supposed and he saw him huddled in a small ball in a new bed that was placed in his room. Suddenly his mind was filled with the images of Cedric lying in a dark graveyard holding a crystal chalice of some sort, it was glowing and there was another boy a little younger than Cedric with him and Cedric called him Harry.

The next thing he saw the boy screaming in pain and Cedric asking him what was wrong, he heard someone enter as the words "Kill the spare" echoed in his mind, he began to panic seeing a green light headed towards Cedric but the boy Harry pulled his mate down and thrust the cup into his hand as a fire was lit and the boy implored Cedric to go,another flash of green light came right at his mate before everything blacked out.

Shaking his head, he saw his mate twisting and turning on his bed. He supposed his mate was having a nightmare. He went to his bed quietly not wanting to wake his mate. He stopped at the edge and climbed into his bed as he pulled the other boy to his cold marble chest, softly drawing circles on the boys back to sooth him. Cedric eventually relaxed and slept circling his hands against Edward's waist as Edward sighed.

The first coherent thought that Cedric had was that he was cold. But he liked the cold, he almost wanted to snuggle more to whatever the cold thing was and he did, it was probably a pillow with a cooling charm.

Edward smiled at the thoughts of his mate before he stiffened when his mate nuzzled his neck and tightened his hold on his waist.

'_Mmm, so cold, feels so good' _

Edward blinked his eyes letting out a deep breath before carding his hands through his mate's soft brown hair, it was as soft to touch as it looked, he observed and smiled when his mate sighed and nuzzled his neck getting impossibly close to his cold marble body.

'_That feels so good, if only someone could do it again' _Cedric thought and Edward smiled wide before carding his fingers through his mate's hair again and again.

'_I'm in heaven'_ and Edward had to chuckle at that thought, atleast his mate was easy to please physically.

Unfortunately that woke his mate up and as soon as Cedric looked at whom he was cuddling with he moved back, falling out of the bed and landing on his back before screaming.

Edward sighed and closed his ears letting his mate to finish assaulting his eardrums. When he stopped screaming Cedric looked at Edward and blinked with his mouth wide open in shock. "You should really try to stop all the screaming, over sensitive ears and all you know…." Edward explained looking sheepish.

"Why are you here?" Cedric asked getting straight to the point.

"This is my room"

"Then why am I here?"

"Because you're my mate" Edward said smiling and getting out of the bed.

Cedric looked shocked and then amused and then terrified and then embarrassed as he turned beet red and asked, "We…we didn't, you didn't…..you know"

'_So much for being a virgin, I just had to loose it to a vampire, damn it, I am straight, I cannot have done this….'_

"No, we didn't"

"Oh thank Merlin" Cedric said relieved and this distressed Edward. He pulled his mate up off the floor and set him on the bed before he moved to stand away from him.

He looked Cedric directly in the eye before saying "Why do you hate me so? Why is the idea of being my mate so repelling to you?" he asked with a pained expression in his eyes.

Cedric looked up at his clone and softened seeing his face and said "I don't hate you, I just, it's just that you….you're a bloke and I'm not" he turned his face away which was like a tomato at the moment before he said "I'm not gay"

"How do you know?" Edward asked without missing a beat.

Cedric turned to meet Edward's eyes again and said "because I like girls, it's rather an easy concept, I like girls so I must be straight"

"Doesn't seem like a strong enough conviction" Edward said before walking forward.

"How long do you intend to keep me here?" Cedric asked just to change the subject and Edward complied.

"About three months. We've agreed that if you don't want to be…" he couldn't state the word mate as he left it in the air and said "then we'll let you leave"

"You might as well leave me now" Cedric said getting reckless again.

Edward shrugged, "No, I want a chance" he went forward and closed the distance between him and Cedric, he cupped the other boys chin in his hands and forced his head up to look at him. "Just let me try, I've waited a hundred years for you"

And Cedric didn't if it was the cool hand that was tingling his skin or the sincerity in Edward's eyes that made him nod his head, besides, he theorized, he couldn't do anything else anyway. He plotted on how he could escape silently, if only he could get a hand on his wand, he would just up and leave, he was so sorry for not learning to apparate, damn it. _'maybe I could steal my wand when they aren't around, or find some magical community here when they leave to hunt...or...'_

"Don't even think about it" Edward said as his mate turned to him with a look of absolute fury. Cedric huffed and went back and flopped on his bed letting out a huge sigh.

* * *

**Let me know if you want me to continue writing this one guys!**

**Read and Review!**

**Hugs and kisses to all of you who read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for the reviews,**

**I was actually going to give up on writing this because no one seemed to review for so long….and anyway after I saw the three reviews I thought I'd update and see how it goes,**

**If any of you want me to continue, please keep reviewing, I am actually quite excited about this story,**

**On with it now…**

**CHAPTER – 3**

Cedric glared at Edward dolefully as he sat on the couch in the living room, he so wanted to go home, he wanted to know how Harry was doing, was he even alive, how did Harry know it was Voldemort in the graveyard. He sighed, his life had taken such a horrendous U-turn that he had a hard time keeping up with things, not that he was slow, he was just very displeased and these vampires were not allowing him to recover from a serious case of trauma.

Edward snorted hearing his human mate's thoughts and Cedric directed his glare to Edward who smirked.

Stupid vampire, stupid, silly, arrogant, vile, egotistical, mind breaching, conniving little loathsome leech who claimed that he Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts champion, heartthrob of every girl in Hogwarts was his mate.

"Quite a lot of adjectives there, impressive vocabulary you have I must say" Edward said still smirking concealing the little sting he felt when his mate proclaimed him to be a lower being.

"Will you stop reading my mind leech?" Cedric screeched and in the next moment his throat was being choked.

Edward had had enough, it was time to teach his disobedient mate a little lesson, he flashed past in vampire's speed and wound his fingers around his mate's throat being careful so as to not crush his neck.

Cedric rasped out, "Can't….breathe, I can't breathe" with panic filled eyes he looked at Edward begging him in his thoughts _'Please let go…please…'_

Edward loosened his grip but didn't drop his hand or his glare as he lifted Cedric's face to look at him as he asked "What did I tell you about calling us names?"

Before either of them could do anything though Alice pulled Edward away from Cedric as Esme and Carlisle came in through the front door having finished hunting. Esme looked at Edward with a frown and Carlisle looked at him in disappointment. Cedric pushed himself away from Alice and looked at them all with hatred.

"You sodding leech, when I get to England and my father knows….just wait to see what happens to you!" Cedric shouted as he stood up and made his way up the stairs intent on getting away from the leech who dared to claim he was it's mate. Cedric was in luck that only Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward were the only one's in the house, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were not exactly level headed and they did not take kindly to threats.

Edward was beyond enraged with the words and thoughts of his mate and smirked when he saw Cedric making his way up the stairs, he was glad Alice wasn't able to get any visions of his mate. He waited until he saw the door to his room slam shut and turned around addressing his family with a stern and serious look "I don't want any of you to come into my room for a while….he's my mate and I have to get some sense into his damnably thick head"

Carlisle and Esme were about to interrupt him when Alice stopped them like she did the other day by saying, "I think it's better to let Edward talk to this Wizard alone" and of course everyone knew better than to bet against Alice so both of his parents sighed and he walked up the stairs leisurely.

'_I can't believe the nerve of that leech, damned bloodsucker! I am a Wizard for god's sake; I could kill him in a matter of minutes, burn him to pieces and feed said pieces to the dragons! And he dare's to say I'm his mate! I am a Wizard! I will not be the mate of that cursed creature of the night! Damn it! I am straight and even if I were gay for the kicks of it what could a cold dead body do for an arousal!'_

Edward opened the door quietly not letting his mate know his presence yet as he quietly shut the door and said "I could show you what I could do to you little human"

Cedric looked up and shouted "Get out!" but Edward wasn't about to go out anytime soon and his mate had just made things far more interesting.

Edward paid no mind as he got closer and closer as he said "I could have you writhing under me screaming for me to touch you until you can take it no more!" he got up onto the bed Cedric was sitting on and pushed Cedric down as the Wizard was too much afraid and shocked to speak.

Cedric looked up at the vampire who was now on top of him and he shuddered as the cold pierced him through the clothing he wore reminding him exactly how close the vampire and he were.

Edward caught the thoughts of his innocent mate and chuckled as he moved closer to the human's ears and whispered, "I could show you exactly what my cold dead body can do to you, you arrogant little human"

Cedric despite being in the precarious position he was in snapped "I am a Wizard" and am superior to you he thought leaving the part unsaid.

Edward considered it for a moment before saying "In a way, yes, you are superior but you do not realize petty little Wizard how I can crush you into dust with just my bare hands…."

Cedric gulped and looked at anywhere but at Edward, he shivered a little from the cold. _'Maybe you can maul me here leech but that doesn't make you my equal, it makes you a coward! If you are brave let's fight, me with my wand, you with your strength'_

Edward released a huge sigh against the human's neck, his mate was soft and warm and all he wanted to do was ravish him, he had no desire to fight his mate. He looked up and found that his mate was looking at the ceiling, he brought his hands up and cupped his mate's chin and tilted it so that they were eye to eye, "I do not wish to fight you….all I'm asking for, begging for is a chance" he said in a desperate voice and noticed the change in Cedric's eyes as he continued in a resigned tone, "If you don't want to do anything with me after three months…you can kill me when I give your wand back and I will not stop you" at Cedric's look of disbelief he said, "You can choose not to believe it and there is really no way for me to convince you otherwise…"

Edward lifted his weight slightly from the teen Wizard who was still scrutinizing him and said teen wizard wiggled underneath him trying to get comfortable. Edward's breath hitched when Cedric didn't stop wiggling and his eyes turned black as he laid both his hands on the Wizard's thin waist holding him down and saying "Stop doing that or so help me if I take you right here"

Cedric looked up at the vampire's coal black eyes and caught on the meaning as a blush made his way to his face and he looked down in embarrassment. A shiver went through him and he knew it had nothing to do with the cold of Edward's marble frame holding him down on the bed.

Edward smirked as he felt Cedric shudder, his human mate was very tactile and Edward thought it was about time to play his cards, he did feel a little guilty for using his mate's weakness against him but if it lead to something good in the end it was worth it and so he quickly pushed the guilt back as he started to run his hands up and down the sides of Cedric's warm and soft body making his mate shiver again.

Cedric looked up at Edward as he closed his eyes as a soft sigh escaped his lips as the vampire's hands moving against his body made him content and calm. He never wanted it to stop but stop it did and he snapped his eyes open glaring accusingly.

Edward chuckled looking at his mate in pure amusement, "And here I thought you were straight….."

"I am" Cedric clarified but his thoughts were, _'I was'_ which made Edward laugh.

"Well, you can get off of me if you're only going to keep laughing!" Cedric said annoyed and irritated that the vampire was not pleasing him.

"My, my, aren't you a demanding one, hmm?" Edward hummed into his mate's ear as he started running his hands against his mate's side again.

Cedric sighed, he really didn't want to say what he was going to say next but the vampire's hands running across his body was just too damn pleasurable, he felt his whole body tingling and itching for more so he said "Well, I've decided to let you have your chance so don't make me regret my decision"

Edward smiled again and whispered, "Thankyou babe"

Now he was being called names, fantastic but before Cedric could ponder on it though he felt the vampires cool mouth against his earlobe and moaned.

Edward pulled away to look at his mate who had his eyes tightly shut and face twisted in pleasure, he nearly wanted to rip all of Cedric's clothes off and pound into him right there but he was pulled back out of his thoughts by his mate opening his grey blue eyes to glare at him. The thoughts that accompanied his glare were amusing at least.

'_Are you going to stop to stare at me all the time leech! You are testing my patience'_

Edward chuckled again at his insistent mate and said "I never would have thought you would give up so easily under physical assault Cedric"

'_Well I'm a teen, I have hormones!' he thought like it defended his reactions._

Edward hummed and cupped Cedric's face in his hands looking deep into the grey blue eyes as he leaned in closer as Cedric's eyes fluttered and then closed as Edward finally touched his lips to the wizard's.

Cedric felt his whole body tingling from the sensation of the cold, hard lips against his warm and soft ones and started to kiss the vampire back as he felt Edward's cold tongue brushing against his lips and then insistently on his lower lips and he opened his mouth letting Edward's ice cold tongue explore the hot cavern of his mouth. He couldn't control himself, the sensation's the young vampire was making him feel was absolute and pure bliss, and he opened his mouth wider and clashed his tongue against Edward's.

Edward heard Cedric moan into his icy mouth as his mate's hand went up into his bronze hair tugging at it to bring him closer if that were still possible. He heard his mate let out a deep moan which was drowned in his mouth again and had his whole body tense with need when the most shocking thing happened threatening his precarious control, Cedric had moved his legs over his waist and wrapped them tightly above him boxing him in. He broke off the kiss reluctantly as Cedric breathed in gasps.

Edward was taken by surprise again as his mate started placing open mouthed kisses on his neck and his jaw line and finally pulling his head closer and kissing his lips as he arched his back against his marble cold body and his legs tightened further around his waist. He decided that if he didn't stop now, he would take Cedric right here and he didn't want that to happen and so he reluctantly pulled away and tried to pry Cedric's warm legs around his waist when he heard Cedric shout _'DON'T YOU DARE!'_ in his mind.

"Cedric…." Edward sighed when his mate refused to pull away and began to buck against him to show his impatience with Edward. Edward moaned a little and looked back at Cedric who had his eyes shut tight and continued bucking against him, finally though Edward pulled Cedric's legs away from his waist and jumped back so that he was against the wall of the room.

Cedric seemed to not register what was happening for a moment before he looked at the bed and then sat up looking at Edward who was against the wall, he rasped out "Why did you stop?"

Seeing Cedric lying there on the bed, with his hair forming a halo on his face, his lips pouty and red and swollen, his eyes expressing confusion and the scent of Cedric's arousal nearly cracked Edward's resolve but he pulled himself and said "Come on Cedric, you don't want you're first time to be this way, do you?"

Cedric huffed and plopped back against the bed saying "Guess not" half-heartedly as he thought, _'sixteen years of celibacy is not really helping me at the moment'_

Edward laughed, now calm enough to answer, "I guess it's not"

Cedric hummed and turned back to lay on his stomach as he muttered something incoherent into the pillow. "I am going to take a shower" he said as he stood up from the bed, he still had a problem that needed some attention.

* * *

Edward smiled and watched Cedric move into the bathroom as he walked and put on some music that he soon lost himself in. He didn't notice Cedric come out of the bathroom as he had his head against the arm rest of the couch staring at the ceiling.

Cedric observed the vampire look alike for a minute before he started fidgeting, he had to admit that the music was good, something he had never heard meaning it was probably muggle music. He saw that the vampire had still not noticed his presence and felt the urge to pout.

Edward smirked at the stream of thoughts and stood up, he walked over to his mate and wrapped him in his arms before saying "Sorry for neglecting you darling, I didn't mean to"

Cedric waved his hands like it didn't matter and said "That's good music if I might say so"

"I'm glad you like it, I can actually play the same tune in the piano" Edward said releasing his mate. They both went silent after that.

"I am going to sleep" Cedric muttered as the awkward silence stretched on.

"Alright" Edward nodded his head as he saw his mate crawling back into the bed and getting comfortable. He went to walk out of the door before he heard a small voice ask "Stay…" and he walked back into the room intent on seating himself on the couch when he saw Cedric scooting back in the bed making room for him.

He smiled at Cedric who averted his eyes and stared at the wall as he climbed into the bed and laid on his side not getting close to Cedric. At sometime in the middle of his sleep, Cedric moved closer to his marble body and comfortably snuggled against him and by morning Cedric was all but on top of Edward, snoring slightly and nuzzling his head against Edward's neck as Edward stayed as still as a statue encircling his arms around Cedric.

As the morning sun's beams shot through the room making Edward's skin sparkle, Cedric stirred burying his face deeper into Edward's marble body as he inhaled and exhaled against the vampire's neck, his hot breath fanning over Edward's cold skin.

Edward never would have thought that he would like someone who cuddles to him, he never really liked the physical gestures of comfort like a hug or kisses from his family in human life as well as vampire life but with his mate though, he never ever wanted to let go, he could only hope that the Wizard against him would see that they belonged together in the end.

Cedric blinked and opened his eyes blearily only to close them again, the scent of his cold pillow was too good and relaxing, he always did like the cold and he hadn't slept so well without nightmares of that night for a long time, he snuggled closer into his pillow sighing in contentment until said pillow chuckled and he opened his eyes to realize where he was and especially what his cold pillow was.

He sat up after some time as Edward moved away and watched the vampire's skin sparkle, it was truly an amazing sight to see and he sat there completely entranced by the light that reflected off of the vampire's skin making him look ethereal.

"Glad to know you like the show but it's time for your breakfast….Esme is waiting downstairs with your food"

"Food?" Cedric asked bewildered, why would a coven of vampires have food in their house.

"Firstly, we are a family not a coven and second yes we do have food" Edward said looking out of the window.

Cedric decided to humor him and went into the bathroom to finish his morning duties.

* * *

**Okay, I am continuing this story only if I get more than ten reviews and until that time I'm not updating it…..**

**Enjoy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers,**

**Disclaimer : I do not own HArry Potter or Twilight, if I did, why would I be sitting on a pc instead of enjoying a billion dollars hmm?**

**So, this is a fic of Edward Cullen/Cedric Diggory,**

**Yes, it is slash, so haters, do not read,**

**It's rated M for a reason people, no kiddies please ;)**

**Read and Review,**

**Cedric is not killed in the graveyard but he is transported to Forks, Washington, right to the forests outside Cullen's house as he touches the Portkey and activates the Portkey, Edward after meeting Bella, his singer for the first time is distraught and takes a run into the forest where he meets Cedric and dun, dun, dun, fireworks!**

**Thankyou for the reviews lovely's, although if you do want an update soon I'm afraid a lot of you are going to have to review or I will only proceed in snails pace….**

**CHAPTER – 4**

Cedric felt all the seven pairs of eyes on him as he chewed his food, he fidgeted under the vampire's gaze and although he knew that vampires were able to sit still indefinitely reading that in a book and witnessing it were entirely different things. _'How creepy…'_ he thought and Edward smirked for which he scowled. He really hated the advantage the mind reader had on him.

After a while as none of the vampires let up the staring he asked "What?" and looked around at all of them. "Why are you all staring at me?" Cedric asked again and the statuesque blond vampire got up and left the table while the huge vampire was looking like he wanted to follow and yet wanted to stay. While he contemplated he just realized that he did not know the vampire's names and he asked "Well, what are your names?"

"I'm Emmett, the Barbie doll who went away is my mate Rosalie" Emmett said with a wide smile in his face, he was really excited to know that Wizards existed and that there was magic.

"Barbie doll?" Cedric asked not understanding what the huge vampire was saying.

"You don't know what a Barbie doll is?" Emmett asked with disbelief coloring his tone.

"How could you not know what a Barbie doll is?" Alice asked with outrage, she had about hundred Barbie's with her to play dress up since her family members rarely ever let her play the same game with them.

Cedric looked at both of them and said "I'm sure it's not that special and in our world we have dolls that can be charmed to talk and play"

"Really?" Alice asked with excitement and wonder and Cedric nodded.

"By the way, I'm Alice and this" she pointed to Jasper and said "is my mate Jasper"

Jasper nodded at the Wizard and Cedric frowned but nodded nonetheless but surprised them all by saying "I can tell you're trying really hard to control your bloodlust, in our world there's a blood replenishing potion that could help and they have candy called bloodpops"

"Bloodpops" Emmett asked and Cedric nodded saying "I hear they are made from the blood of Nile crocodiles, it's supposed to taste like heaven for vampires"

"WOW" Emmett said and Alice and Emmett started to talk with Cedric animatedly while Edward observed in the sidelines with a small smile playing on his lips.

Cedric then finished his food and went to take his plate to the sink while Esme came forward and took it from him offering him a wide smiled which made Cedric falter, the vampires had a motherly aura around her which was quite hard to ignore. He offered her a small smiled and said "Thankyou, the food was wonderful"

"You're welcome dear, my name is Esme by the way" Esme said and took the plate away and her mate stepped forward and said "I'm Carlisle" and Cedric nodded at the sire of the unusual coven of vampires.

_'Almost as good as Hogwarts food although mom cooks better...I miss mom'_

Edward stilled at that thought and looked at Cedric wondering if he was doing a big mistake by keeping him locked up here. Maybe he should let the Wizard go after all, he didn't know anything about the world from which he came and even if the Wizard agreed to be his mate they would have to face a lot of problems with the Volturi and he did not know how the Wizard's would respond either.

'_Vegetarian vampires, they're not that bad after all but still…I really really really want to go home, I have to know what happened to Harry, was it really Lord Voldemort in the graveyard, was the tournament a set up to trap Harry, I shouldn't have left him to fend for himself, he saved my life, oh Harry please be alright'_

Edward frowned, he didn't know who this Harry was but apparently he was important to his mate and Harry had saved Cedric's life. Was Cedric in danger? And who was this Lord Voldemort. He really couldn't wrap his head around the situation. All he knew was that Cedric was in a graveyard before he ended up here in America in their midst. If his mate was in danger then he convinced himself that he was protecting his mate by keeping him here.

"Damn, I forgot about math homework!" Emmett said and rushed to his room in vampires speed leaving a stunned Cedric looking at the spot where the vampire had been seconds ago and despite himself he said "Wicked" and Alice and Edward smiled.

"Wait homework?" Cedric asked, his features showing plain shock.

"Yes homework" Edward said smirking.

"You go to school?" Cedric asked still in shock and bewilderment.

"Yes" Edward said in amusement.

"A human school?" Cedric asked again.

"Yes" Edward said for the third time.

Cedric closed his mouth which had been wide open and asked "Why? How?"

"Well, to answer the first question we really don't like going to school again and again but Carlisle makes us go to keep appearances"

Alice then answered the second question by saying "We've all had atleast two decades to control the bloodlust so it isn't that hard"

Cedric felt wonder at that and nodded his head as his respect for this vampire coven grew, all the vampires he had read about and seen were vile and fed on humans or Wizards.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Harry sat in the Hospital Wing after barely escaping from the clutches of the evil Lord Voldemort, it had been three days since his confrontation with the reborn dark Lord and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting beside him and they were both worried about Cedric who was missing.

"Harry are you sure he touched the cup before vanishing?" Albus Dumbledore asked again as he rubbed his beard.

"Yes sir" Harry said and sighed, he really didn't know why Dumbledore doubted that fact.

"Very well son, Amos Diggory had appealed to the ministry to track Cedric's magical signature, he is underage after all, I'm sure we will find him soon enough Harry"

"I hope they do" Harry said, he could not help but think that it was his fault that Cedric was missing.

"They will dear boy, now rest" Dumbledore said and Harry nodded closing his eyes as the Headmaster left the hospital wing.

Dumbledore sighed and sunk in his chair leaning on the arm rest and rubbing his temples. He had not told Harry the full story, Cedric Diggory's seventeenth birthday was only three days away and his wand would be untraceable after that. In the light of the events Amos Diggory had come to him and told him that his family bloodline was not as pure as everyone believed. Cedric was to come into his creature inheritance on his seventeenth birthday and Dumbledore knew for a fact that Cedric's magical signature would disappear after that because of the Fae magic and the boy was in more trouble than even he knew, the Dark Lord had been searching for the last of Fae's to give him an heir and Dumbledore knew he had to find Cedric before the Dark Lord did. Fortunately he had found a spell to detect the Fae magic once Cedric was changed but he knew that Voldemort's obsession to find an unmated Fae.

Otherwise Cedric would never be able to find his intended mate and the last thing Dumbledore wanted was to give Voldemort a chance to discover the Fae and mate with him. Until the time Cedric found a mate it would be increasingly difficult to hide him. He rubbed his hands together, the boy didn't even know what was going to come upon him and Dumbledore cursed Amos for hiding such an important detail from his son and the Wizarding world.

* * *

Cedric kissed the vampire back hungrily as he opened his mouth and let the cold icy tongue plunder him thoroughly. Normally he wouldn't have been having a heavy make out session with someone he barely knew let alone the fact that someone here was a vampire but something about the vampire's hands and mouth and presence just set him off like a dungbomb, bad comparison but still he just couldn't control his hormonal urges when the vampire was oh so deliciously running his hands all over his body.

He moaned and treaded his hands in the vampire's soft bronze curls and sweat beads fell from his head and neck although the vampire was ice cold. He locked his legs against Edward's waist and pulled him down as he started to unbutton the shirt the vampire was wearing.

Edward grabbed his mate's hands and frowned as he sat up taking care not to crush his mate and said mate had his eyes closed and sweat running down his head and neck. He gently pried the Wizard's legs apart and wondered why his mate was so eager when it came to making out not that he was complaining, he loved to kiss and do other things with his mate but the Wizard all but hated him, well hate was a strong word but still the Wizard did not know him and just when he was about to get up from his position on top of his mate, Cedric opened his eyes glaring accusingly at the vampire and Edward smirked.

Cedric huffed and said "Well, you're saying I'm you're mate, why on earth did you stop?"

"Because I thought you weren't ready to accept that you are my mate and because I know you're not ready yet!" Edward said with a solemn look and Cedric scowled and turned away looking flushed and frustrated.

"You're scent is changing" Edward said after about five minutes which made Cedric look back at him.

"Do I smell bad?" Cedric asked sniffing himself a little.

"No" Edward said immediately as he bent down and sniffed a little more, "You smell irresistible babe"

"You don't act like I smell irresistible to you" Cedric said pointing out.

"Do you want me to?" Edward asked smirking again and Cedric pouted thinking _'I thought it was visible, stupid arrogant frustrating vampire!'_

"Well, can't have you disappointed now can we?" Edward asked and bent down again capturing the Wizard's lips in his own. And the last thought he heard before his mate's mind drew a blank made him smirk, _'I really wish you'd stop calling me using those stupid American muggle endearments'_

* * *

**So…..Like it?**

**I'll explain things about Fae later…although I'm going to do it on my own so I won't follow rules, for now you can compare them to Incubus!**

**REVIEW! I will update after the number crosses twenty!**

**Enjoy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers,**

**Disclaimer : I do not own HArry Potter or Twilight, if I did, why would I be sitting on a pc instead of enjoying a billion dollars hmm?**

**So, this is a fic of Edward Cullen/Cedric Diggory,**

**Yes, it is slash, so haters, do not read,**

**It's rated M for a reason people, no kiddies please ;)**

**Read and Review,**

**Cedric is not killed in the graveyard but he is transported to Forks, Washington, right to the forests outside Cullen's house as he touches the Portkey and activates the Portkey, Edward after meeting Bella, his singer for the first time is distraught and takes a run into the forest where he meets Cedric and dun, dun, dun, fireworks!**

**Thankyou for the reviews lovely's, although if you do want an update soon I'm afraid a lot of you are going to have to review or I will only proceed in snails pace….**

**Well, I've decided to grace you all by presenting another chapter….**

**CHAPTER – 5**

"Why don't you like me dressing you up?" Alice asked the distraught wizard who was shooing her away and glaring directly at Edward.

"Because I'm not a bloody ponce, that's why!" Cedric replied flippantly as he dodged yet another set of jeans Alice threw at him.

"But you'll look plebian in…_that'_ Alice spat as she eyed Cedric's less than impressive clothes with distaste.

"Better than looking like a ponce" Cedric replied and finally Edward came to his rescue as he said "Come on Alice, he looks godly in anything he wears, leave him alone"

Cedric blushed at the compliment and Edward smirked as he pulled Cedric away from Alice's room while the wizard's ears turned a nice shade of pink.

"Remind me why I agreed to do this again?" Cedric asked as he was pulled by his sleeve to Edward's room.

"Because no matter how much you wanted to deny it, you're still curious about the muggle world" Edward said as he picked up the keys to his silver Volvo and then added "And I intend to show you some of our marvelous inventions"

Cedric huffed saying "I'm sure it isn't anything remarkable" he scowled petulantly.

"Shut up and follow me for once will you?" Edward asked and was rewarded with an icy glare from his mate. "You're glare isn't working, if anything it makes you look even more sexy than you already are" Edward smirked as Cedric's whole face turned bright red like a tomato.

"Stupid vampire" Cedric replied and stomped his feet as he brushed past Edward into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Yo Wizkid" Emmett shouted and Cedric gulped, he could never completely get used to being around the vampire's who jumped down on him any chance they got.

"I'm not a kid and that is a horrible nickname" Cedric pointed out to which Emmett laughed.

"That it is baby" Edward said as he wound his hands around Cedric's waist. Cedric tried to slap the hands away but only met ice cold marble hands which weren't that removable and he growled.

"I should probably let you know that I hate public displays of affection"

"Is that so babe?" Edward asked with that ever present smirk on his face.

Cedric turned around and saw Edward smirking and said "You know, you look remarkably like the Slytherin Malfoy with that infuriating little smirk on you're face except for the blond hair and grey eyes and a general ferret like face, I'd wipe that smirk away from you're face with a bat bogey hex or a lip locker curse or turn you into an ugly toad rendering you incapable of smirking forever"

Emmett laughed loudly and even Rosalie smiled a little at the Wizard's antics.

"A very entertaining speech darling, now shall we?" Edward asked extending his hands although he wiped off his smirk from his face.

Cedric batted the hand away and Edward decided to humor him by pulling his hand away as he heard his mate grumble, "I wasn't joking about the toad you know…."

* * *

Edward led Cedric out into the front porch and in the driveway where his Volvo was parked. Emmett, Alice and Jasper followed behind them, they were all going to Port Angeles for some sight seeing to get the gloomy wizard out of his baleful mood "Do you know what that is?"

"Of course I know what it is!" Cedric said appalled that the vampire would think he knew nothing about the muggle world, "I take muggle studies you know!"

"You study about muggles?" Alice asked surprised that Wizards would need to learn about them.

"Of course, not all of us are prejudiced you know…" Cedric said still having an appalled look on his face.

"Prejudice?" Edward asked and Cedric nodded.

"I have nothing against muggle born witches or wizards"

"So is someone against them then?" asked Alice.

"Yes" Cedric said like it was the most obvious thing in the world only it wasn't that obvious for the vampire's. "Half of the Wizarding Worlds purebloods are against them and although I am a pureblood and am proud to be one I do not treat muggleborn wizards with disrespect, although they do lack the natural finesse in performing magic and are sometimes not very civilized"

"Do you always have to speak in paragraphs?" asked Edward with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I cannot help it if you aren't sophisticated enough to talk with more than one main clause Edward" sniped Cedric and Emmett and Jasper laughed as Emmett clapped on Edward's back saying "He's got a funny tongue bro"

Edward scowled and they walked towards the car and Edward held the door open for Cedric who climbed in with an expression of excitement and dare he say it a little fear.

Edward got into the driver's seat and Alice, Emmett and Jasper were already in the back seat and he started the car as the engine purred to life when suddenly Cedric yelped and fidgeted as he looked at Edward and stammered out "I…I think I've changed my mind about traveling in this…metal contraption, I've heard that muggles die a lot in these"

Again the whole Cullen family laughed as Cedric jabbed a finger into Edward's shoulder and jumped back shouting "Owww, by merlin are you made of concrete?" Cedric rubbed his fingers with the palm of his other hand as he said "And it's not funny, I'm not immortal like you!"

"Baby, we won't get into an accident" said Edward reassuringly.

"How would you know that?" was Cedric's snarky reply.

Edward tapped his finger to his temples as he said "Built in radar, you have nothing to worry"

"And what on dragon's balls in a rander?"

"RADAR, not rander"

"Are dragons real?" Emmett asked from the backseat.

"Of course they are real, that was my first task in the triwizard tournament and just my luck that I had to get the Chinese fireball which has the longest range of fire breath and it was nesting season too and I had to bloody retrieve a golden egg from it's nest, had one hell of a burn that day and madam Pompfrey had to patch me up and make me stay in bed for a week"

"WOW" was Emmett's response and he added "You gotta tell me more about them dude"

"You got burned by a dragon?" asked Edward in barely contained fear for his mate although the rational part of his mind knew he was being ridiculous.

"Yes, they are nasty creatures especially during nesting" said Cedric and Edward hit the accelerator getting them out of the driveway and into the deep greenery of Forks.

"This is by far the most unimpressive muggle invention I have had the displeasure of experiencing" Cedric muttered while they were half an hour into their drive.

"I would much prefer traveling by my broom or apparition or even a portkey" Cedric grumbled as Alice and Emmett looked at him with an open mouth.

"Broom?" asked Alice.

"Like a real live flying broom?" asked Emmett.

"And what's a portkey?" asked Jasper.

"Yes a real broom, we can fly on it and we use it to play Quidditch" and his face broke out into a wide smile at the mention of Quidditch. The rest of the drive was spent with Cedric explaining the rules of the game and such and no sooner they were in Port Angeles and Edward parked near a mall.

* * *

Cedric stared in awe as he saw all the teenagers, women and children going up and down in escalators and lifts and vaguely remembered that the Ministry also had lifts for Wizards to reach different levels in the building. However, he had never been into one because he preferred to travel by floo whenever he visited his dad which was not often.

"Isn't that an elevator?" asked Cedric and Emmett nodded asking "Have you ever been in one?"

"No but they do have them at the Ministry" he replied absent mindedly as his stomach growled and he blushed, he was feeling a lot hungrier these days.

Edward smiled and said "I think we'll make a stop at the cafeteria and then go shopping" He then proceeded to pull Cedric away in the direction of the cafeteria among the throng of people while Emmett and Jasper followed, Alice had gone away to shop for clothes and neither of them were surprised by this.

"You have a Ministry?" asked Jasper when they were seated in their corner.

"Of course, don't you have a Government too?"

"We do" replied Edward.

"It's something like that, we have the Minister of Magic who controls all the departments altough Fudge is a pathetic excuse for a Minister"

Cedric ordered a cheese pizza, which was soon becoming his favorite and a soda as all of them talked animatedly about the dragons and other magical creatures in hushed tones. The waiter soon brought the food and Cedric munched away happily as he answered the questions Emmett and Jasper were firing at him. Suddenly, Edward stiffened and emitted a low growl which caused Emmett and Jasper to immediately avert their attention to Edward whose eyes had turned black and he was glowering at a group of teens who were watching them from another table of the cafeteria. Cedric followed Edward's gaze and wondered why Edward was directing killer looks at a seemingly normal looking muggle teenage group.

"What is it?" Cedric asked as he sipped the soda. Alice came out of nowhere and sat down with the rest of them and Edward had still not dropped his death glare. Cedric looked at the three of them for an explanation but got none, all of them were looking somber and he finally decided to do something rather childish and waved his hands in front of Edward's face. Edward lowered his gaze at once and looked at him and some of the fury seemed to melt away but there was still a pained expression on his face.

"What happened?" Cedric repeated his question again.

"Do you know who a singer to a vampire is Cedric?" asked Alice and Cedric's face turned thoughtful and after sometime he nodded looking at Edward with some concern which made Edward soften and stare down at his hands which were knotted in his lap.

"A person who's blood tempts and calls a vampire, the blood of a singer makes a vampire more powerful and some vampires take their singers as their mates even if they do not have an inherent bond" he recited what he had read from, _'The Magical Creatures an Introduction' by Elena Hopkinworm. _

"WOW, that's a lot of information and you're right, Edward's singer is currently sitting in that table among her friends" said Alice and immediately Cedric's glare turned vicious as he eyed the table with suppressed rage. Somehow he considered Edward's singer as competition and he did not like rivals when it came to the matter of Edward, in his fury he didn't realize Edward was smirking and the others were also eyeing him in amusement.

"Singers blood make us strong?" asked Jasper for which Cedric nodded choosing not to elaborate.

"Who is she?" he said it out through gritted teeth.

"The one with the brown hair and no make up, Bella Swan" said Alice and Cedric turned his murderous glare at the brown haired girl who was looking at them all, more specifically looking at Edward. He growled and clenched his fists shooting her a sharp glare from which she flinched away which made him smile. And what a pathetic and uncommon name, beautiful swan completely plain and pathetic.

"I want to go out" he stated wanting to snatch Edward and go far far away from the stupid human girl who had the audacity to stare at what was his and his alone. He linked his hands with Edward's not at all noticing the amusement in the vampire's eyes.

"You have no reasons to be jealous darling, finish you're pizza" Edward stated slowly squeezing Cedric's hand but Cedric shook his head and realized what the vampire was saying a moment later.

He quipped, "I'm not jealous" and Edward, Emmett and Jasper snorted while Alice chuckled.

"Of course you aren't babe" said Edward as he released his mate's hand and repeated, "Finish you're pizza, you'll get hungry again if you don't"

Cedric scowled but started taking bites out of his pizza again, he noticed Edward looking at the brown haired girl and the girl was staring back, it was plainly obvious to anyone with eyes that the girl was enraptured with Edward and he glared at the girl again but this time she didn't turn away. He sulked in his place although he had no idea why, Edward noticed this and brought his lips against his cheek in a chaste kiss which left him completely baffled. He turned to look at Edward who had a crooked smile on his face and the brown haired girl was watching them in a mixture of surprise and shock, he smirked and what he did next was completely on impulse as he pulled Edward towards himself by the back of his neck and kissed him directly on the lips which left the brown haired girl sputtering in shock and embarrassment as she turned her head away.

Edward was surprised that Cedric was kissing him in a mall full of people at first but quickly shoved the feeling back as he responded to the kiss until Cedric broke away for air. "And he says he doesn't like public displays of affection" stated Emmett as they all burst into laughter while Cedric tried to make sense of what he had just done.

Cedric blushed and Edward sympathized with his mate as he asked Emmett to shut up and paid the bill for the pizza and soda before asking his siblings to leave the two of them alone and taking Cedric away to show him into different shops. The whole night was spent with Cedric asking questions about the muggle world and by the end of the night both Cedric and Edward strolled out of the mall with Edward's hands wrapped around Cedric's waist and Cedric leaning against the vampire in a sleepy haze.

"That movie is going to give me nightmares for the entire week" griped Cedric referring to the horror movie which they had seen, although in Edward's opinion _'When a Stranger Calls'_ was hardly that bad of a horror movie, well he guessed that the fear came from being human.

"I don't know why muggles consider picturing slaughter as entertainment, absolutely barbaric" he complained again as he snoozed against Edward who made a mental note to never take Cedric to a horror movie again.

"I'm so tired" he said in a muffled voice and Edward opened the passenger's door of his car and carefully placed Cedric inside as Alice, Emmett and Jasper joined him and he drove home smiling all the way in contentment.

When he reached their mansion Edward carried Cedric all the way up to his bedroom in bridal style while Rosalie glared at him and Esme and Carlisle smiled widely finally happy that he had found a mate.

* * *

"I need my wand if I'm going to show you something and I need to check if my magic has sustained any harm from the curse" Cedric said the next day as he bargained with the vampire for his wand. He was quickly getting irritated because it was his wand after all, it was his most prized possession, his hawthorn and unicorn hair wand, he wanted so much to touch it and feel the rush of magic from it.

"I promise I won't attack you" Cedric repeated for the second time as he stared at Edward, Alice, Emmett and Esme who were the only ones in the mansion as the others had gone out to hunt.

He pouted and directed a pleading look at Edward who relented and gave up as he rushed back into his room and came back twirling his wand in his pale fingers. Edward only thought for a minute before he handed the wand to Cedric.

Cedric felt the tingling feelings of magic when his hand connected with the wand and the rush of magic went to his core as he smiled and closed his eyes relishing the feel of magic crackling inside him with joy of having been reunited with his wand. He then opened his eyes too look at the vampire's who were eyeing him wearily.

"I promised I wouldn't attack you and I do not go back on my word" he said before waving his wand and turning Alice's hair neon blue for which Edward and Emmett laughed and Alice looked between them and rushed into her room and then a loud shriek was heard which made Edward and Emmett bend over in laughter clutching their stomach.

After they had settled and Cedric had changed Alice's hair back, he pointed his wand at Edward and smirked as Edward gulped, "Well, what spell shall I do on you?" he pretended to think for a while before chanting, "_Levicorpus"_ and Edward began to feel weightless as he was dangling in mid air.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Edward and immediately regretted it as he fell on the floor with a thud and Cedric pointed his wand at him and he felt a funny feeling in his nose. When Edward reached to touch it and he felt mortified at the sight of the big, red, clown's nose adorning his face.

"That would teach you to think before you speak and I am not casting the counter spell until tomorrow" Cedric said with an air of finality before plopping down on the couch showing some relatively harmless magic to Esme, Alice and Emmett.

* * *

**So, how was that chapter?**

**REVIEW! If you guys review a lot I give you updates sooner, if not well you have to wait a long time for an update!**

**Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, it has been a long time since I updated this one right?**

**Anyway, I was very surprised to find all the new reviews as I was in Uni and didn't visit FF in like forever :)**

**I was always worried about the amount of reviews this story got but now I'm convinced to write out some chapters again, so sit back and enjoy!**

**Cedric is not killed in the graveyard but he is transported to Forks, Washington, right to the forests outside Cullen's house as he touches the Portkey and activates the Portkey, Edward after meeting Bella, his singer for the first time is distraught and takes a run into the forest where he meets Cedric and dun, dun, dun, fireworks!**

**Alright, I do not have to tell you guys but I will or will not be continuing this story based on the number of reviews it gets, so PLEASE REVIEW and no I did not mean flamers!**

**CHAPTER – 6**

It was a weekend and everyone in the Cullen house was home and doing one thing or another. Cedric sat wedged in between Edward and Emmett both of whom were playing something or they insisted they were playing with the figures in the box, something Cedric knew to be a television from muggle studies although he couldn't understand a single thing about what was going on in the box, muggles were just plain weird.

After awhile Cedric got bored and turned to look at Edward who did not turn to look at him as he was too much into the game and Cedric pouted miffed that the vampire was concentrating on a stupid box more than him today. He decided to go back up to the room and got up which got Edward's attention as he asked "Where are you going?" without looking up at Cedric still with his eyes fixed on the sodding box.

"Room" Cedric replied in a clipped tone which finally made Edward look up but Cedric had already turned back and Edward shrugged and turned back to the game where Emmett had taken advantage of his momentary distraction, "I am so gonna kick you ass Eddie"

"You're a cheat Emmett and I bet I'll kick your ass in this game before the day is out!"

Cedric snorted and went into Edward's room and opening the door to the balcony, he felt the cool breeze upon him and shivered, he was getting much too sensitive to cold these days and he was eating up like a glutton which served to irate him to no end. Furthermore the vampires said his 'scent' was changing and as Cedric was going to turn seventeen in just two days he couldn't help but be worried. He knew most of creature inheritances were dormant and made an appearance only when the witch or wizard came off age. He was a pureblood though and as such there couldn't be anything wrong with his lineage right? Of course he was right, Amos Diggory wouldn't have hidden it from him about that.

Just when Cedric was about to return to Edward's room there was the unmistakable sound of apparition and Cedric froze as did the vampires in the house. Before he could do anything Edward was there with him pulling him towards the room. "Wait, there are wizards here….that was the sound of them apparating"

"I know" said Edward as he pulled Cedric down along the stairs, "And they are coming here according to their thoughts as they detected your magical signature here"

"Oh…oh" Cedric said again in realization, "I performed magic yesterday, that must have warned them….underage wizards have tracking charms on their wands…."

Edward pursed his lips wondering if Cedric had known this would happen when he used his wand but there was nothing in his mate's thoughts to indicate that he had planned for this to happen.

Carlisle and Esme stood at the front as Edward lead them to the front porch and Emmett and Jasper stood beside Cedric and Edward as the girls stood behind them. They all waited as the Wizards approached, Albus Dumbledore heading the line followed by Amos Diggory, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a group of aurors.

As soon as Cedric saw his father he pushed past the vampires shouting "DAD…." As Amos came running forward hugging his son tightly to his chest as he let a few tears of relief fall. The vampire's watched the scene unfold with tense anticipation as the aurors drew out their wands against them.

"Are you alright?" Amos Diggory whispered to his son refusing to part with his son just yet.

"I'm fine dad" Cedric whispered back and Amos finally let go of the hold he had on his son as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Cedric, my boy, it is good to see you are alive and well" said Dumbledore and Cedric nodded saying "Thankyou sir but how is Harry?"

Dumbledore smiled as he said "Harry is fine my boy, he is currently at Hogwarts, well protected and cared for"

Cedric nodded again and seeing the aurors pointing their wands at the vampires he said "Is that really necessary, they're not harmful, they feed on animal blood"

Kingsley hesitated while another auror said "Doesn't change what they are"

"Be that as it may, I am sure we would all like to know how mister Cedric got here" Dumbledore interrupted and moved forward and held up a hand to silence the aurors when they were about to protest.

Carlisle stepped forward at the same time with a pleasant smile on his face which Dumbledore mirrored, "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Dumbledore said extending his hand.

Carlisle took Dumbledore's offered hand as he said "Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor and this is my family" Carlisle made a hand gesture towards his family who were all standing at the front porch, tense and unmoving like statues.

"A pleasure to meet you, I have always found vampires to be fascinating magical creatures" Dumbledore said as the aurors reluctantly followed behind him still with their wands drawn out and pointing at the vampires.

"Would you like to come inside?" asked Esme as she came forward, "I am Carlisle's mate, Esme"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles as he smiled "We would be delighted to" The aurors simply gaped at Dumbledore and Kingsley directed two aurors to come along with him and the others to wait outside.

Cedric and Amos followed behind Dumbledore and the aurors as the vampires parted to let them into the Cullen house. Dumbledore looked around obviously impressed by everything so muggle and mundane as only he could be and the aurors flanked him on either side as Carlisle directed Dumbledore to the spotless beige couch in the living room. Dumbledore sat elegantly as though he sat on cushy muggle couches all the time and the aurors stood behind him while Kingsley too a seat next to Dumbledore. Amos gripped his son's shoulder and stood as did the rest of the vampires in the room.

"So, I would like to hear your accounts on what exactly happened in the graveyard Cedric, we already heard Harry's side of the story of course but I am yet to understand why the Portkey which was keyed to take you back to the maze took you here" Dumbledore said calmly as he waited for Cedric to explain.

"I don't understand why it dumped me here either Headmaster, the last thing I remember is a killing curse coming my way and Harry activating the Portkey before I was thrown here, when I came to I was bleeding and injured and Edward' here he stopped and pointed at Edward before continuing 'found me and brought me back here where Carlisle healed me"

"I see" said Dumbledore as he pondered on what Cedric had said and he had a pretty good hunch as to why Cedric was thrown into this place by the Portkey.

"Why didn't you come home once you were healed properly?" Amos Diggory asked his son and Cedric blinked trying to come up with a way to answer that question without revealing the truth which surprised Edward since he was sure Cedric would be taken away from him today and there would be nothing he could do about it.

"I didn't know how to, you know I haven't learned to apparate yet and I didn't get around to learning to conjure a patronus either….."

Amos patted his son on the back and gave him a one armed hug, "Well you're fine now and that is what matters" then turning to Carlisle, Amos said "Thankyou, for healing my son and taking care of him for the past five days" with gratitude in his voice.

Carlisle nodded his head noticing how Edward had already started to become miserable but before he could say anything Dumbledore said "I think I may have a hunch as to why Cedric was transported here by the Portkey Amos, I'm afraid you have something to tell your son in private"

Cedric looked on as his fathers face turned ashen and he glared at Dumbledore and asked "Why now Dumbledore, can't this wait till we get home?"

Edward sharp intake of breath was heard by everyone and Cedric looked conflicted, Dumbledore being the wise man he was noticed it all and said "I think it's time for you to tell him Amos and yes I do think it has to be now"

Amos Diggory looked weary before he grabbed his son's hand in a tight grip and with a loud crack they both vanished from the room. Edward looked frantic as he turned to Dumbledore and asked "Where did they go?"

"Ah, they have simply gone to a place where they can discuss things a bit more privately, they should return shortly"

* * *

Edward didn't look relieved and he started backing away from the group as Carlisle introduced the rest of the family to Dumbledore and the both of them made pleasant chit chat. He was gripped by the fear of loosing his mate so soon after he had just found him. The thought of not seeing Cedric ever again made him want to cry out in anguish and he silently brooded staring at the place from where Cedric and his father had disappeared willing Cedric to appear again.

Finally after about an hour there was the sound of apparition again and Cedric and Amos appeared, Cedric immediately let go of his fathers hand walking far away from him and refusing to look at anybody and if he knew anything about Cedric at all , Edward guessed his mate was fuming and just ready to burst. Jasper gave him a look, _'he is feeling angry…..furious actually and betrayed'_

Edward nodded wondering what could have been said to Cedric to have made him so angry, he was so happy to see his father after all and so Edward didn't understand what could have possibly gone wrong. Dumbledore just smiled reassuringly at Edward before saying "I believe we have something to discuss, now I must ask you aurors to leave us…"

Kingsley debated on it for just a minute before leaving, the two aurors going with him. Dumbledore then began to address the vampires in the room, "I believe the reason Cedric was transported here is because of the fact that he must have one of you as his mate" here he gave Edward a sharp look and a small smile before continuing, "You see in the Wizarding World creature inheritances are usually dormant and the Wizard's receive their inheritance only when at their seventeenth birthday when they come off age"

Edward looked hopeful again but Cedric was still not meeting anyone's eyes in the room as he had his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest and was in the process of glaring a whole through the floor.

"Cedric here, is a rare breed of magical fae that have almost completely faded out of existence, wiped off the magical realm by dark creatures which have subjugated them for their magic and their power, and as such Cedric is under very grave danger by the dark forces in our world"

Cedric looked up and into Dumbledore's eyes for the first time since he had come back and Dumbledore's eyes told him that the threat was very real and not to be taken lightly; it was the same look Dumbledore had when Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and the dementors were dispatched to guard Hogwarts.

"Now as many magical creatures have mates, fae also have intended mates….it is vitally important for a fae to find a mate, otherwise dark creatures might attempt to capture it" Dumbledore finished.

"You're suggesting that a vampire, a dark creature is my son's mate Dumbledore?" Amos asked in a dangerously low voice, his earlier gratitude disappearing in the light of what Dumbledore was implying. Rosalie hissed and Carlisle shot her a warning look.

Dumbledore looked pained before nodding his head and saying "I believe so Amos, otherwise the portkey wouldn't have transported Cedric here, this close to his birthday the fae magic must have started to develop and when it was exposed to the most evil wizard of the century naturally it must have thrown him here for a reason"

"But we cannot be sure, it might have been the Portkey malfunctioning, it isn't unheard of, I will not agree to my son fraternizing with dark creatures Dumbledore!" Cedric looked scandalized that his father would make his decisions for him but then he realized it was always what his father had said that he followed. They were really no better than any other pureblood families and how ridiculous was it that he wasn't even a pureblood anymore.

"He is my mate, I will not let him go if he's in danger in your world!" Edward shouted.

"How dare you?" and before Amos could shout anymore Dumbledore said "Enough" which made both Edward and Amos stop glaring at each other and turn to him. "We will speak of the rest later, now I believe young mister Diggory must be anxious to be home" at this pronouncement Edward looked pained and sullen. He did not want to let his mate go anywhere and he hadn't anticipated that Cedric would be leaving so soon.

"Of course" Amos agreed and Cedric scowled at his father before turning to Edward, as soon as he saw the sullen look on Edward's face his expression turned apologetic, _'I really want to see mother and know how Harry is doing, Dumbledore believes you're my mate so he wont keep us separated for long'_

Edward shook his head, he didn't believe Cedric would be returning to him. But he knew he had to let Cedric go, he did not belong here and he never would. This was for the better, this would spare him the hurt of having to part with Cedric if he'd known him any longer but the past five days seemed like a lifetime to him. It was as though he had been living in a land filled with darkness and despairs before his mate came along and brightened his days. Being away from Cedric would drive him insane now, the darkness would be suffocating and he'd end his miserable existence. Jasper took note of his emotions and frowned severely while Cedric looked conflicted again.

"Amos, why don't we step outside while Cedric says his goodbyes?" Dumbledore asked sweetly and Amos looked pained for a minute before he said "Come soon son" and left along with Dumbledore.

Cedric looked at the family of vampires who had managed to safe his life, provided a place for him to stay, except Rosalie, he was sure he'd miss them all dearly even though he had known them only for a short period of time. He finally looked at Edward who wouldn't meet his eyes and said "I…..uhmm…thankyou" he said looking at Carlisle and Esme, Esme gave him a pained smile while Carlisle just nodded his head, he was sad for Edward which was understandable really and then he looked back at Edward who had his shoulders hunched and was still refusing to look at him.

Cedric didn't know what possessed him to do it but he sweared "Oh bollocks" before he walked forward and embraced Edward in a firm hug. Edward tensed for a minute before relaxing and put his frigid arms around Cedric's waist as Cedric whispered "I will be back" into Edward's ear and thought _'I promise'_ after which Edward pulled him back to look into Cedric's grey blue eyes and saw the truth in them. Edward smiled his crooked grin at Cedric who lost his breath for a minute before smiling back and saying "Goodbye"

Edward's crooked grin didn't disappear although he was breaking into thousand pieces on the inside as he said "Goodbye" solemnly.

Cedric pulled himself back and turned to the other members of the family nodding at them before he walked swiftly to the door and then out into the forest where Dumbledore and his father stood along with the aurors. Edward watched him leave with a sad frown on his face, Cedric gripped his father's hand and turned back to the direction of the house and that was the last glimpse of Cedric's face Edward saw before he disappeared right in front of his eyes. Edward stood there staring at the same spot for a long time before Esme came forward and enveloped him in a motherly hug and he let her which was enough to tell the whole family that he was miserable.

* * *

Edward was well into brooding and making the entire home and the vampire's in it miserable and concerned for him when the letter arrived. It had been a week since Cedric had gone home and Edward's hope of seeing his mate again dwindled day by day. The sight of an owl swooping into the large window of the Cullen estate was nothing short of bizarre and Alice looked exited as Esme untied the letter from the owl's extended leg. The owl gave her a pointed look and Esme turned to Alice asking "Should I give something for it to eat?"

Alice nodded her head and rushed into the kitchen and rushed back to stand in front of the owl, the owl's eyes bugged out as it saw Alice appearing in front of it and she offered some nuts to the bird as it cautiously nipped away.

Esme saw that the letter was addressed to Edward and had the distinct scent of Cedric and smiled before calling Edward down. Edward who had been immersed in composing a new song on his piano frowned before heading downstairs and as soon as he entered the room he smelled the scent of his mate, only it was different but it was still Cedric and he turned to look at Esme with hope filling his chest and saw her clutching a letter in her hand.

"I think this is for you" said Esme smiling at her son's befuddled face before Edward rushed forward and took the letter from her hand. Edward was smiling widely for the first time in a week since Cedric had left and Esme ruffled Edward's hair affectionately before saying "Run along then…" to which Edward nodded before disappearing up the stairs.

Edward flopped down on his bed before he carefully opened the seal and unfolded the letter reveling in the scent of his mate.

_Dear Edward,_

_How are you? I am sorry to have kept you waiting for so long but I had a bit of distractions here….I celebrated my seventeenth birthday last Tuesday and I am now a magical fae, father didn't tell me about this inheritance business before so I always assumed I was a pureblood. _

_I guess it's inevitable now, the fact that you are my mate, I don't know what Dumbledore and the Order are planning to do about me yet, oh the Order is like Wizard's police only not really, they are a group of Wizards who fought against Voldemort in the war. Dumbledore thinks I maybe in danger from the dark wizards since Voldemort has been interested in capturing magical fae before. _

_I…I don't know what else to say, I miss you if you could believe that and you have to pen down a reply to me…I have given the owl strict orders to not return until she's given a letter to deliver and believe me Migra can be a very annoying bird, she'll nip away at you until you meet her wishes. _

_I have bloody wings now and a lot of other accessories, I am to be here for another week and train under a high fae before I'll be allowed to go anywhere, they say I have to got to get my new powers under control and learn about the ways of fae's and fae community laws._

_Take care and write back soon, I wasn't joking about Migra….._

_p.s. Has my scent changed to you? The high fae who trains me says my mate will be able to smell a different scent on me due to fae magic…._

It was a relatively short letter but Edward was overjoyed to hear back from his mate and quickly took out a pen and paper to write his own letter.

**Ah, I know what you're thinking!**

**I am an evil evil person for splitting them up! I know, I know but this is how the story goes! Don't worry though, I'll have them rutting against each other soon enough wink**

**And that is if you guys review, seriously I expect a LOT of reviews if you want me to continue the story and that is A LOT!**

**I haven't decided if this is gonna be MPReg fic cos everything I write seems to be MPreg and it creeps some people out…..hmm, I'll decide on that and let you guys know!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! **


End file.
